071914EddyRubi
calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering automatedContraption AC at 17:30 -- 05:30:18 CG: Hello? 05:32:35 AC: Oh hey there dude 05:32:45 CG: How are ya? 05:33:10 AC: Just fine playing Trollenstein how about yourself? 05:33:40 CG: Getting the band on my end going. Friend of mine had an idea for starting one and I've been doing all the gathering work. 05:33:53 CG: He handles the lyrics and notes since it's his inspiration and vision. 05:35:50 AC: Ooo. Whats the band name? 05:35:59 CG: Getting names together and pulling ideas. 05:36:38 AC: Hm. I guess you'll have to send me a live album or something 05:37:13 CG: Names i got in mind off the top of my head, as in right now, would most likely be 'galactic reverb' 'Newtons Electronics' 'phoenixia Galactica' or 'Sounds of Eternity' 05:39:43 AC: I like the last one the most 05:39:53 AC: Seems over encompassing 05:39:58 CG: Heh. Thanks. 05:40:16 CG: On another note, sorry about last chat. I got way out of there with being so awkward. 05:50:22 AC: Its fine dude... That actually happens to me a lot 05:50:30 CG: Wait...Seriously? 05:50:33 AC: Mmm 05:50:34 AC: Yeah 05:50:42 CG: Wow. Must be a put off. 05:51:12 AC: Hey at least you like me for my looks. The ones Mother tries to set me up with are usually in it for money. 05:51:31 CG: Really? Sound like real asses. I don't just like ya for your looks though. 05:51:41 AC: Hm? 05:51:51 CG: Your gaming tactics, your knowledge about rock, your actual familiarity that we have talking. 05:52:02 CG: Looking good is just like having beauty and brains. 05:52:19 CG: It means you're capable of having two things that others think are hard to combine into one great girl. 05:52:41 CG: And I was serious about how amazing your RTS ability was. 05:54:09 AC: Oh stop it... Making me blush around my...friends I guess 05:56:49 CG: Heh. Sorry. I just like being honest. 05:56:58 CG: At least when i'm not dealing with trolls. 05:57:10 CG: Well, the trolls you know what i mean about. 05:57:49 AC: You mean the weird ones 05:58:14 AC: My sis is a full troll though. Shes nice though 05:58:19 CG: I can name one that wanted to get into my band, so I gave him the handle of another troll and he knew right away who I meant, but didn't know I was bluffing out my horns about them being in the band. 05:59:00 CG: Their fault for being more awkward than me about 'oh i want to know mor3 about your bandmat3s but not for trolling purpos3s' 05:59:19 CG: That caught me off guard until he proved he was an okay guy. 05:59:37 CG: But you should've seen how he went 'oh god no not this guy' 05:59:42 CG: 'anyon3 but him' 06:00:05 AC: You got a network of Humans and trolls and halfa's then? 06:00:21 CG: Very, and it all started when I got recruited to be in a band. I just went crazy. 06:00:32 CG: But you said you had a troll sister? 06:03:04 AC: Oh yes 06:03:23 AC: Shes kinda of a nervous wreck... or extremely shy. might be both. 06:03:27 CG: Well from talking to enough trolls I know not to ask more than I should unless i'm trusted. 06:03:42 CG: You just let her know about me and let her see if I'm worth talking to. 06:05:25 AC: oh yeah sure 06:05:27 AC: i could do that 06:05:56 CG: Thanks. Now how about that trollenstein game? 06:06:07 CG: I don't play those games myself but I like watching lets plays. 06:07:05 AC: Oh I guess I could throw a stream up 06:07:15 CG: Oh great. 06:07:34 CG: I usually watch them online because it's like enjoying a video game movie done by the player. 06:09:59 AC: Yeah thats actually why i cant watch streams. Because then i'm not the one playing and sometimes it frustrates me on watching someone do something wrong 06:10:36 CG: Oh I know what you mean by that. Much as I wanna tell them what's wrong, I just switch to another that shows it being done right anyway an- 06:10:54 CG: KUT TYSH!!! What was that gunshot on the screen!! 06:13:49 AC: Uhh 06:13:51 AC: Yeah! 06:14:10 CG: ...OH wait..had a blown up video of another lets play... 06:14:13 CG: False alarm. 06:14:30 AC: Oh? Ill try and not get shot then 06:14:57 CG: Hah. Well mind throwing that link to your stream? 06:15:14 AC: oh sure 06:15:45 AC: twitch.com/automatedContraption/u 06:16:00 CG: Nice. 06:16:14 CG: ... Omg that's a lot of gunfire for trollenstein... 06:19:09 AC: Hah I'm trying to dodge them 06:19:32 CG: Quite aptly! 06:20:12 CG: FYDLR UID FEDR DRA-I MEAN WATCH OUT WITH THE ROCKETS!!! 06:21:38 AC: Haha dude do you think you can even -handle- trollenstein? 06:22:03 CG: I GET ENOUGH FROM FLARPING THANK YOU! 06:22:38 AC: Pthh it cant be that different from this 06:23:08 CG: Try imagining being swung at by actual swords, actual guns, fired by real arrows and - WATCH IT SOLDIER SOLDIER!!! 06:24:36 AC: I occ...one sec... gonna assassinate these guys... 06:24:49 CG: eaaassyy dooesss iiiiit.. 06:24:58 CG: BOOM CLEAN CUT! 06:25:02 AC: aaand there... i occasionally spar with my butler cook 06:25:08 AC: cookie* 06:25:17 CG: Really? Try to wear costumes and that's basically FLARP.. 06:28:05 AC: Oh well then 06:29:24 CG: Or throw in some of your robots with those weapons and try treating them as random encounter monsters. 06:29:38 CG: AXE AXE AXE! 06:31:14 AC: Axe? 06:31:38 CG: Sorry, mixing up genres... 06:34:25 AC: Lol chill out dude 06:34:43 CG: Right, sorry. 06:36:58 CG: Just get energetic over these streams and lets plays. 06:39:00 AC: Hehe well dont have a heart attack. that would suck 06:39:10 CG: I got a sturdy body you know. 06:39:46 CG: Plus I got an unnerving mind arou-YSPICR! 06:40:23 AC: pthhhhbhbhthh 06:40:45 CG: Okay Okay I get anxiety easy... 06:40:59 CG: But these games are why I don't play them much other than RTS and Turn Base. 06:41:56 CG: They're what help me relax between FLARP Sessions. 06:44:24 CG: Though I gotta say, the way you work that firearm in Trollenstein is like a wizard. 06:48:05 AC: 360 no scope 06:48:18 CG: No shit? 06:48:23 CG: Wow. 06:53:38 CG: Honestly how far are you in this story? 06:56:10 AC: idk i never played this one 06:56:33 CG: I see. 06:56:41 CG: You seem to be familiar with shoot-em ups. 07:03:34 AC: that i am 07:04:04 AC: oop gonna have to drop the game for a bit 07:04:08 AC: gonna eat 07:04:16 CG: Ah. Eat well and hope we can chat again. 07:04:24 CG: it's...actually been nice talking with you. 07:04:49 AC: likewise! I hope we do more of it again -- automatedContraption AC ceased pestering calligraphicGuitarist CG at 19:04 --